minipaninifandomcom-20200214-history
Suggested History for Marcus and Nick
Rightio Corey, I was thinking about making Marcus' page and then I was like we kinda need to agree on a history so I thought I'd basically do a general outline or w/e. Also in this they're half-brothers so they can look more different. *Anyway so Nick's mom and dad were super duper in love and they were like aww yay a baby and anyway Nick's mom died in childbirth and so their dad was a little fucked up by this and he left Nick with his grandmother a lot because he was trying to grieve and he found it really hard to look at Nick because even though he did nothing he still blamed Nick for killing the love of his life. *So Nick grew up being hated and then when he was four his dad had been seeing this other woman and she got knocked up so they just got married so they could have the kid together and Nick's step-mom sort of took care of him (more than his dad had, anyway) but she was still way too young to be a mom and didn't really know how to take care of kids. She gave birth to Marcus and then a few years later when Nick was like eight, his step-mom killed herself because she was just really depressed and hated her life. *Nick and Marcus had to move in permanently with their grandparents and their dad was barely around. Instead, he was either passed out in his room or he was at the pub. Then after their grandfather died when Nick was 10 and their grandmother started telling him that he needed to get a job to support his kids because she couldn't afford to look after all three of them forever, he got a job he hated and when he'd come home angry he couldn't help but think that if he'd never had Nick and Marcus he wouldn't be doing any of this and he'd still be with the love of his life and so he'd come back from work drunk and if Nick accidentally spoke out of line, he'd get beat up and told to respect his father. *Marcus also stepped out of line a few times, but Nick didn't want him being hurt too, so he'd protect Marcus and he'd just get beat up more, and this went on for a while, but Nick put up with it because he was looking after Marcus and also because their grandmother looked after them. *And then their grandmother died when Nick was fourteen, and that's when their dad really lost it and Nick spoke to some of his friends at school who he knew dealt drugs and asked them if they could help him get started and he made these plans to save up enough money so that he and Marcus could escape their house when he turned sixteen. *Anyway, that's how Nick started dealing drugs, and he never told Marcus or his dad where he got the money from, but on his sixteenth birthday, he surprised Marcus by telling him that they were moving out of home and even though it was just in some shabby motel they were both happy to go there away from their dad. *Nick dropped out of school and started dealing all the time, but he kept Marcus in school because he felt like someone should have a chance at succeeding at life. Anyway, by the time Marcus was thirteen, he'd started to work out what Nick was doing and offered to help with his friend Damian, and although Nick was very hesitant, he eventually decided that it was what Marcus wanted so he let them do that, but he'd only give them weed, booze and cigarettes while he dealt with harder stuff like crank and molly. *Then anyway, one day they were out chillin on the street, and that's when they met Shandee and then it sort of carries on from Shandee's history where they met her and even though Nick had been hesitant to let Damian move in because he didn't want to look after another kid and then have the possibility of child services investigating him and taking away Marcus so he was like nah to Damian but then he met Shandee while she was crying and trying to run away from home and by this point they've got a nicer apartment than that shabby hotel and he's like 'dude you can come stay at our place until you know what you're doing' *and then shit happens *I actually like where this is going but I want to know exactly what "shit" occurs. **Like after Shandee gets into the boardinghouse and stuff like where do they go from then like that's my thing *I assume that things sorta went back to normal and like they still check on her every now and again *And what about Damien(?)/Damian(?) *Does he finally move in or *And yeah, I love the past and it works and coincides well but I'm thinking about the present and how it sets everything up for the future *K so like Shandee moves in and stays there for a few weeks until missing person flyers go up so she decides to show up at school and then her case worker puts her in a new foster home and then Shandee gets sick of them and runs away again to hang with Nick and Marcus and it's all well and then Marcus is like 'I found this place that's safer for you to stay and your caseworker will like it more' and sets her up at the boarding house. *And now he's just living with Marcus and he still sees Shandee a lot bc they're friends, they just don't live together because Shandee's safer there. *Damian has his own place (I discussed this with Liz) and the three of them are basically crank dealers and some other shit too but mainly crank and Shandee's mainly in the business of selling underaged alcohol which Nick gets for her. *But yeah that's like it for now I think. *And this has my seal of approval Category:Planning